Isaac
Isaac is a robotic character that appeared for a short time in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic books from Archie Comics. He is described as a Series Alpha 100 mechanoid created centuries prior to the evolution of Mobius' anthropomorphic inhabitants, back when the planet was known as Earth and was dominated by humans. Isaac appears in Issues 146 through 149 in the story arc "The Good, the Bad & the Unknown". History Creation and early missions During the 21st century of Earth's time, a group of scientists under Dr. Ivan Kintobor created Isaac, with his hardware created by Professor Clarke while his software was produced by Dr. Niven. Around this time, the Xorda sent an emissary to Earth to forge an alliance. Instead, Ivan Kintobor and his team of scientists captured the emissary and dissected it. Isaac's power matrix was created with adapted Xorda technology, which had been appropriated from the emissary. In retaliation, the Xorda bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs, though Kintobor programmed Isaac to ensure his survival in the "post apocalyptic environment". For several decades after the attack, Isaac was programmed to monitor and collect information on the effects the bombs had on the planet, as well as monitoring Dr. Kintobor's life cell chamber. Isaac witnessed as the Gene Bombs effected the planet and resulted in catastrophic environmental damages, as volcanic reactions hurled billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air, blocking out the sun for over 1,000 years. He later learned the developing echidnas classified this as the first "Day of Fury". After the sun finally burned through the last of the debris in the air, Dr. Ivan Kintobor emerged from his cryo-chamber and ordered Isaac to collect historical events as well. During this time, Isaac witnessed the arrival of the Chaos Emeralds to Mobius, though mistakenly believed them to have been a result of the Gene Bombs' radiation interacting with beryl deposits beneath the planet's surface. Isaac later recorded the first conquest of Mammoth Mogul, the rise of the Echidna civilization, and the coronation of Alexander Acorn. Interactions with Mobius Isaac was rediscovered in 3237 after Shadow the Hedgehog stumbled upon the base he was located in. Believing Isaac could provide him with answers about his own origins, Shadow released Isaac from his air-tight chamber and together they soon learned of Isaac's origins from the facility's computers. Not long afterwards, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters arrived at the facility to discover the cause of a massive earthquake originating from there. Eventually, Metal Sonic also arrived on the scene. The four became engaged in a four-way brawl, while the rest of the Freedom Fighters continued to explore the compound. After Sonic discovered the nuclear missile residing in the base, Isaac had the facility's defence systems destroy the Freedom One so that they had no means to escape. However, Sonic managed to disarm the nuclear missile before fleeing the base. After Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were rescued by Jules and Sir Charles Hedgehog, Isaac checked the status of the facility before asking Dr. Ivan Kintobor for his next orders. Some time later, the rogue Dark Legion scientist Dr. Finitevus had stumbled across the abandoned building and Isaac. Having downloaded what was left of the eroded data, Finitevus found a cache of ancient nuclear missiles. The missiles were sabotaged by Rouge the Bat, however, before she fled. She made no further mention of Isaac, whom Finitevus likely had no further use for once he had retrieved what data he could from the robot. Isaac is never seen nor referred to again after this and it is presumed that Dr. Finitevus destroyed Isaac following their meeting. Design and programming Isaac physically resembles the E-100 series robots created by Dr. Eggman, though this is entirely coincidental as Isaac was created thousands of years before Eggman was even born. However, Isaac's creator, Ivan Kintobor, is Dr. Eggman's earliest known ancestor. Isaac's body is completely painted gold and possesses a similar weapon to that of E-102 Gamma on its right arm, though he does not possess a hover engine on his back like Gamma did and has no other form of flight tech. Isaac was programmed to be loyal to his creator and protect his cryogenic chamber until the right time to release him, the conditions of which are not made clear. During Kintobor's stasis period, Isaac was to monitor the development of Mobian society and document events of historical significance. However, over the centuries, Isaac's programming and memory banks became corrupted, driving the robot "insane". Trivia * Isaac is named after science fiction author Isaac Asimov. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Labour Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)